


Courage

by Sheikahwriter



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: F/M, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Zelda - Freeform, link - Freeform, zelink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-06-30 13:42:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19854376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sheikahwriter/pseuds/Sheikahwriter
Summary: Zelda and Link are constantly stuck traveling together, forced to be so close. Neither can get as close as they want however, and they're stuck by themselves. It will take a whole lot of courage for the two to face each other once more.





	Courage

**Author's Note:**

> thanks holly

“Do you think we’ll make it by nightfall?”

He nodded, “Yes, princess. Sunlight to spare so you have time to change.”

The Spring of Courage was the place where Zelda felt the most confident in finding her powers. She read that this was the location that centuries before her ancestor had prayed here too to receive her blessing. At this point, she was willing to retrace every footstep of her ancestors if it mean she could awaken her powers.

Yet at this point, it seemed like that’s what she was doing, and it was not working.

Link had to be tired of following her everywhere she went. He was constantly trailing her and trying to help her with this whole ordeal, but when Zelda showed doubt, he had always seemed to never bear it.

In fact, he always seemed to be by her side no matter what. If Zelda ran off, he would be right behind her. If she was in trouble, he would be there, sword drawn, much like that instance with the Yiga Clan.

Her actions were brash and she often never thought of the consequences when it came to her own emotions. She ran from him, but he chased her and saved her. From that day, her mind kept a single image that made her feel something different inside.

His eyes. The way he stared at the Yiga Clan as he fought to defend her. Those same eyes turned to her, a fierceness and anger, but it softened to a care. He sheathed his sword, walked over to her and held out his hand, helping her up.

That moment was engraved in her mind and made her pause every time she thought of it. Her face was turning red the more the scene raced in her mind.

“I’ll set up camp.”

Zelda stopped behind Link, shaking her head. They were already at the site of the spring, and it was time for her to get ready. Dear Hylia, she prayed this wouldn’t be another failure. She couldn’t stand the idea of failing once more, especially after dragging him out here. Zelda hated the feeling that she was just dragging him around.

But he took dominance over whatever situation was happening. He began unpacking, Zelda lending a hand and helping to begin building the tent for her changing and sleeping. Link began gathering supplies for the fire and whatever else was needed for the evening.

The princess brushed her hands off on her pants, turning to see her knight holding her folded clothing, as if this were a ceremony they had been practicing for far too long. She took the dress in her hands, looking at Link.

“I’m sorry we’re back here.”

“You’ve nothing to be sorry about, princess. We’re simply doing our duty,” he replied.

“Are you tired of following me?”

He furrowed his brow, “No. I’m happy to help. Please, don’t stress so much. Focus on your own task.”

She gave a light nod, disappearing into the tent.

This was it. This was the moment she could never stand. Zelda was to strip with a thin piece of tent between her and Link, put on her dress, and walk out as if nothing happened. That is what happened every time.

She kicked off her boots, undid her belts, followed by her pants. She stood, gazing down at her body, sighing, before turning around. 

Zelda could make out the shadows of Link on the other side, standing and waiting for her to finish changing. She could make out the sword in his hand, the stance he was in...and suddenly her mind was back on  _ that  _ situation. His eyes destroyed her, making her stomach drop, and she imagined what would happen if he stared at her like that right now, as she was dressed in the tiny white lace panties that she swore she wore because they were comfortable, and for no other reason.

Her body heated up immediately as she imagined him storming in, and she closed her legs tightly. She felt her body cringe, something different coming from inside of her.

No, this was wrong. She needed to go pray to Hylia. Now was not the time to delight in fantasy.

But it wouldn’t leave her head. His icy blue eyes, him grabbing her hands. What would he do next...he would put her on the ground...and then...

The pressure against her core made her nerves tingle, filling her with a sensation she hadn't felt so strongly before. Clasping her legs together tighter, she found that she enjoyed the feeling of something rubbing against her as she moved her thighs a bit. Her body wanted more. She wanted more. She wondered if she could do more.

She learned to fear that area. She was scared to even think about it. She couldn't bring herself to let her fingers explore down there. But...with a barrier between herself and her fingers, how far could she possibly get?

She widened her stance and took her hand and stroked herself, the euphoric feelings beginning. There had to be a better position.

She laid down on her back, spreading her legs apart. Her finger traced the lace of her panties. The sensation of touching herself softly was making her want to take her time, but she knew she needed to make it quick.

She took a finger and rubbing against the fabric, felt her hips jolt at the sensation. There was something there that wanted to be touched. 

She pressed harder, the fabric giving in, rubbing the surrounding area.  _ Oh _ , there was something there indeed. She felt her hairs on her body stand up, along with her stomach drop. She needed more.

Hard, faster, something to get more of this otherworldly feeling. She was chasing it now. Who ever knew touching herself like this could be so fulfilling. What could be better than this?

Suddenly, he flashed in her mind and she felt her stomach tighten. Link...she could see his face, in particular, his eyes. The eyes that stared at the Yiga Clan when he saved her. The eyes that looked back at her, but still had the fierce look of anger. His eyes were now on top of her, boring into her soul as her finger pushed to go further and further.

She felt the need to speak, but had to be careful remember he was outside. She felt a soft moan escape her throat, one she didn't even want to let go. What if it was Link's fingers there instead of her own?

Suddenly, the pressure grew more, so she kept thinking. What if Link was holding her body down? What would he be thinking if he saw her like this right now? She watched as he panted on top of her, Zelda's breath turning into more of a pant and whine, biting down on her lip. He was going to take her to the end. She used her other hand to open her legs more, begging for some fulfillment. Her head was going light, her body begging, her mind asking to stop. But she couldn't, not when she could hear him say her name.

She dug her finger deeper into the delicate, moist lace, losing all of her senses and surrounding thoughts. She snapped her hips against her finger, grinding as much as she could as she felt her body cry out in euphoria, Link's face appearing more prominently in her mind. She saw stars all around him, her mouth opening for air, but only letting one thing escape softly in a whisper.

"Link."

It was gentle, but her mouth couldn't stop saying it. Her legs crashed together, her hand pushing, and another wave washed over her. "Link," she breathed again, the tingling feeling spreading across her body. 

She suddenly felt sluggish, laying on the mat that she was supposed to be getting changed on. Hylia...she couldn't care less. The experience was so amazing, she felt so euphoric. But after resting for a moment, she felt reality sinking back in. She was supposed to be getting ready to  _ pray _ . All of the sudden, guilt filled her heart. She didn't know why she felt bad, all she knew was that she did. Zelda was sure this was normal...yes, but as a princess? As someone who was about to beg a goddess for powers? She felt so pathetic and small now for such a short high.

And then there was Link. Oh no, he was right outside. She felt a pit in her stomach as she stood up, slightly dizzy from either the experience and simply getting up too fast, and rushed to put her dress on. She felt an unusual wetness in her underwear, having no time to change it, and quickly threw her dress on.

The princess stepped out of the tent and the moment Link turned and his eyes met her, she felt her soul leave her body. The thought of what just happened came rushing in, and she tried her best to conceal those memories, but couldn’t shake how it felt. Zelda was looking at him and thinking of all of the things he could do to her, but for now, he was her knight, and he was going to watch over her and protect her. Right now, she needed all of the courage she could find to look into his eyes.

***

If Zelda awakening her powers was difficult, Link suppressing his thoughts about the princess was going to be the death of him.

Every moment as she changed on the other side of the tent, his mind wandered, sometimes too far. He would shoo the thoughts away just in time for her to walk out, making sure to save them for later that night if time permitted. It was shameful, but he was human. And every time that time of night would come, he would remind himself of that.

She had to watch as she prayed in the water, her body glistening in the moonlight with the water dancing around her. Almost every time he would sneak a peek, but tell himself he was doing his job to make sure she was safe. Everything he did for her, he reminded himself, it was his job, even if it was to justify his own thoughts. But there was nothing more between them.

The moment she stepped out of the water, he had to focus on the one task that was making sure she got safely to the tent so she could change as quick as possible. If he did not think of it as his task, he was certain other things would appear in his mind.

The whiteness of the dress had to mean there was a transparency to it. And often he would find himself asking Hylia to shine the moonlight behind her just enough so he could maybe, just maybe, make out the slim figure of her bare hips or legs. Was it possible, also, that the dress was all there was to her outfit?

His thoughts were always cut shorter than he wanted them to as she stepped back out in her normal gear--the skin tight pants, blue top, but no belts--she liked to be casual at night.

She held out her clothing, and he took it, walking back to their horses to pack it away. He turned back a bit, noticing her prodding the fire, and then he knelt next to the baggage by the horse. As he lifted the white dress to place it in the bag, something fell out. Something that made his body sing with excitement.

There on the ground in front of him were Zelda’s delicate, royal white panties. This was the pair she wore today without a doubt. He was in utter shock at the skimpiness of them, a single layer of lace would conceal her privates to the world.

It was so close to her. This had  _ her  _ on it--her entire essence. He picked them up to move them into the bag, but his heart sank. They were wet. He furrowed his brow, and with no second thought, he shoved them into his own pouch on his belt. Closing the satchel, he turned around and saw Zelda eating her dinner. 

He patted his pouch on his hip and went over to meet her, praying to Hylia his disgusting secret would be kept safe.

“Do you think I can do it?”

He nodded, “Of course. I have faith in you. I would not be here otherwise, princess.”

“You’re so kind, Link. What a heart you have.”

He felt guilt rising in his heart as he moved the pouch behind him.

Dinner was complete and it was time to turn in for the night. Zelda bid him a good night, and Link was stuck outside, watching the world around him. 

The minutes it took for Zelda to fall asleep felt like an eternity, as his mind was plastered on the thought of what was lying in his pouch. He was too excited, his hand grazing it to make sure the satchel was still on him. This was terrible. This was so disgusting and revolting but just the thought of having them in his hand was making him light headed. 

He was her knight, assigned to follow and help her on her mission to awaken her powers. Yet he was more excited for her to fall asleep so he could have a moment to himself to chase his fantasy that could never happen.

It was over, he was done. He raced to a nearby tree, sitting on the side of it away from the tent. His entire body was pounding, and he felt his heartbeat in his head. He quickly moved his pants down, raising his tunic, and reached inside the pouch on his hip. They were still moist, thank Hylia!

He felt them, stroking a finger across them. He held himself in his hand and began stroking, the throbbing sensation being too much. This was it. He was holding the princess’s panties. His mind was roaming now.

He lifted his hand to his nose, breathing in the intoxicating scent of the lace. His hand began moving faster for a moment and he groaned. They smelled so sweet, exactly how he pictured her to smell.

Link couldn’t get over how they felt in his hand. The fabric was so soft and gentle, he only imagined the other clothing that touched her body too. Her chest..her hips...her hands. Was it possible…

Did the princess touch herself?

The thought made him tilt his head back. What if the princess touched herself while wearing these? It certainly made it easy for her to reach down there. What if she touched herself while thinking of him?

“Fuck,” he whispered, his hand picking up speed.

He clutched onto the panties tighter, the end coming into sight. He wanted to hold onto this feeling for forever, but he wanted to indulge more.

Link saw her with her legs open, her hand roaming so gently, but also in such a hypnotizing manner. He watched her toes curl, her head turn, and her breathing pick up. Her motions were going faster and faster suddenly, and he followed.

He felt the liquid being to spill on his hand. But no, he wasn’t done.

The princess moved her hand, and that’s when Link lunged. He wanted, no,  _ needed  _ to taste her. He needed all of her. For far too long these thoughts plagued his mind, and now, this might be the closest he would ever get in his life.

He opened his mouth, holding the panties to it, then placed his tongue flat against the fabric. The taste was pure sweetness, made him lightheaded, and made his thoughts soar. Suddenly, he pictured his name in her voice. She was crying his name, her hips grinding on his mouth with nothing between them. He wanted to make her feel like this.

“Zelda!” he cried, unable to hold back any longer. His deep inhales threw him over the edge, his hand grasping onto himself tightly as he felt the semen shoot out. His eyes shut tightly as he hunched over, whining her name, rubbing faster to get whatever he could out as his hips ground. The smell was stuck in his nose, and he felt his body slow down as the high stopped.

His hand fell to the side of him and he looked at the mess in the grass. The knight lifted his hand to see the crumpled royal lace in his palm, and he felt disgusting.

“What did I do,” he said out loud, questioning his existence.

For a moment, he hated himself. The knight chosen by the goddess herself just whacked one out for the princess of Hyrule. He honestly couldn’t believe he wasn’t struck by lightning or cursed. He wanted to run away and hide. He couldn’t even think of seeing her again…

But then he thought of her and how much she needed him. It seemed like she believed in his confidence in her. She seemed to light up a bit more when he told her that he had faith.

He stood up, fixing himself and his pants, going to throw the princess’s panties back into the satchel with her dress.

As he stood in front of the tent, he thought about all of the courage he needed to see her face tomorrow morning, and for every day after that they were together.


End file.
